


DCA

by Raconteur86



Series: Tom and Nat's Incredibly Amazing Travel Adventure Log [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Disney - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Food, I Miss Disneyland, Incredicoaster, It's Tom Hiddleston so of Course There's a Shakespeare Reference, Much Ado About Nothing, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Sarcasm, Self-Insert, Shakespeare Quotations, Shameless Self Insert., Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur86/pseuds/Raconteur86
Summary: Tom Hiddleston goes to Disney's California Adventure for the first time.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom and Nat's Incredibly Amazing Travel Adventure Log [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	DCA

“Ok, favorite ice cream as a kid, and favorite now.” Nat took a sip of her Starbucks and sat back in their little private booth in the Fiddler, Fifer & Practical Cafe. 

They had been playing this game since the day before, alternating a silly question with a serious question. 

Tom took a long draw of his coffee- black today with a shot of espresso. They were both knackered but ready to start another day of adventure. 

“Hm, probably rum raisin.” 

She took a bite of her cheese danish. 

“Wow! You were a complex kid.” 

He laughed, breaking off a piece of his chocolate croissant. 

“I definitely thought I was. What about you?” 

“Mint chocolate chip, although I hate it now. Ok what about these days?” 

“I’m not sure I have one. Anything with chocolate I think.” 

Nat gave up on trying to be healthy at all for once and stirred a few sugar packets into her coffee. She needed the energy anyway. 

“Well if that’s the case, you’re going to die when I take you to Ghirardelli today. You will enter the building, take one smell, and literally expire. And then all of your fans will descend upon me at once and take their retribution.” 

Tom snickered, suddenly regarding her as if he were experiencing an aha moment. 

“Ok, tell me your favorite flavour now and then I have a serious question for you.” 

“Why do I get the feeling that this does not bode well?” She laughed. “Probably boring vanilla bean because I like to eat it in combination with something else, like cake or pie.” 

He nodded, putting his elbows on the table and touching only the tips of his fingers together. 

“Fair enough. Ok, now for the serious question.” He paused for dramatic effect, and Nat heard herself audibly gulp. “Were you a fan? Before we met anyway.”

She tensed for a microsecond.  
He noticed. 

“Seriously Hiddleston, you want to use this for one of your serious questions?” 

He sat back, triumph written all over his face. 

“I think it’s a fair question.” 

She stared at him, calculating. 

“I guess that depends on what your definition of a fan is.” 

The grin he was wearing amplified. 

“Oh, I think you know what I mean.” 

She scoffed, thoroughly and utterly flustered in a way he had never seen her. 

“Well I don’t have a Tumblr account or some anatomically correct body pillow of you if that’s what you’re asking. But yes, I have seen almost all of your movies. And I liked them. And found you attractive. And insanely talented. Is that horrible?”

She blushed, and he found it incredibly adorable. 

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t puffed up under her praise. 

“No, not horrible at all. And thank you.”

“Oh, and I should probably mention that for the past two days, I’ve been stealing locks of your hair to offer up as a sacrifice to the shrine of you in my closet that I made out of chewed gum and popsicle sticks. There. It feels good to get that off my chest.” She deadpanned.

He nodded gravely. 

“I figured as much, and thank you for your honesty.” 

She rolled her eyes, crumpling up her pastry wrapper. 

“What about you? Were you a fan of mine before we met?” 

He took her hand. “Well of course. The whole quote-unquote chance meeting in the airport? That was all part of my elaborate plan to attach myself to you like a leech for the entirety of your vacation.” 

There was something that sounded like an apology behind his words that Nat caught onto immediately. 

She slid out of her side of the booth and into his, wrapping both arms around his waist. 

“Believe me, if I didn’t want you here, you’d know. In fact, I couldn’t be happier to share this trip with you.” 

“Really?” He reciprocated the hug, as relieved as any normal and emotionally vulnerable human being would be. 

“I promise.” She kissed his cheek. “Now, I think the most important consideration for this particular park today is- do you or do you not want to meet yourself?”

He furrowed his brow, not quite understanding her words, until realization dawned on him. 

“Oh god. You’re not telling me that they have-” 

She nodded, grinning maniacally and pulling him from the booth.

__

To his extreme credit, the actor playing Loki had not broken character when presented with the real life thing. 

Even after Nat had waltzed Tom up to him announcing that she had found one of his clones. 

Or when Tom had played along saying that he was the real Loki and that the other guy was an imposter. 

Disney must have had an intensive training program for their character actors. 

For all of the fooling around they did, it was early enough in the day where they also actually managed to get a picture with him- as well as Tom with a few other people in the meet and greet line, and then run off into the crowd before he caused too much of a ruckus. 

“I can’t believe we actually did that,” She had been feeding him bites of a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie as they waited in line for the Incredicoaster. 

She stuffed the last bit in her mouth and groaned. “Also, we need another one of these after we get off.”  
“Agreed on both accounts.” He leaned down and kissed her spontaneously and sweetly on the side of the mouth. 

“You had some chocolate there.” He smiled mischievously and kept walking as the line moved. 

“Smooth!” She yelled, not far behind him. 

“Ok,” She caught up and leaned onto the railing of the queue so they were facing each other. “Not so serious question. If there were a character from Shakespeare that could accurately sum up your personality- good aspects and bad, which would it be?”

He grew pensive, letting out a long sigh. “Wow, that’s a loaded question.” 

He thought for a while and she waited patiently. “Although I hate to admit it, probably Romeo.” 

“Really? I was not expecting that at all.” They moved ahead slowly up the winding ramp. “Why do you believe it would be him?”

“Well, Romeo is a classic case for a character who strives to be true to himself. He makes decisions based on his values, doesn’t care what his parents think of his decisions and acts purely based on what he believes is right. When he sees something he wants, he goes after it wholeheartedly, albeit sometimes rather impulsively. He’s an idealist, but when his visions of the future don’t pan out, he sort of becomes a bit morose, a bit…”

“Melancholic? Full of angst and longing?” She finished for him with a smirk. 

“Yeah, something like that.” He pinked, looking down sheepishly. “Well, now that I’ve bared my soul, how about you?” 

She linked her arm in his. “While I would love to say Puck,” she hesitated, “I thank God and my cold blood I am of your humor for that. I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me.”

His laugh rang out above the noise of the roller coaster cars that now zoomed by above them. 

“You are a Beatrice aren’t you?” 

She shrugged resignedly. “Maybe not as against love as her, but certainly just as pragmatic about it.” 

His grin turned cheeky as they rounded the corner of the queue, getting ready to descend the stairs and be seated on the ride. 

“Suffer love! A good epithet. I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will.” He whispered in her ear. 

She felt goosebumps rise on her arms, and turned to look up at him shaking her head, smacking his arm good naturedly. 

“Yeah, I’ve been told I have that effect on people. C’mon Benedick, we’re up.”

“How many in your party?” Questioned a slightly breathless Ashley from Santa Rosa who was trying desperately to pretend that this was a normal day at work and that Tom was just any other regular ride goer. 

“Two,” Nat answered, “And would it be alright if we waited for the front row?” 

Ashley nodded and pointed them to the left where they waited behind two other people in row number one. 

“Sorry, I figured that this is your first time on one of the best rides in the park, so you may as well do it right.” 

Tom nodded. “Naturally. Okay, so serious question Miss Beatrice.” 

“Are you gonna call me that for the rest of the day?” 

They moved up in the line to where they were next to be seated.

“Possibly.” 

A set of cars moved in, their safety bars popping up, allowing the riders to exit, and the gate for new riders to open. 

They sat, and she wondered if he had forgotten the question. 

He looked at her pensively after they had gotten themselves settled. 

“It’s ok, Tom, like I told you yesterday, open book.” She assured, the car suddenly pulling out of the station and onto the track where they would launch. 

“Have you ever been in love?” He asked rather timidly, still afraid he had gone too far. 

She grinned, pulling her head back into the seat. 

“Jury’s still out on that one.”  
He nodded, not wanting to prod further, and she reached across her seat and grabbed his hand as the countdown began. 

“And now,” She laughed, “You may want to brace yourself.” 

___

“I’m so happy to eat something other than sugar.” Nat stuffed a forkful of her alfredo in her mouth and sighed contentedly.

She had made her reservation for one to the Wine Country Trattoria a little over a month ago, but the host had graciously allowed her to bring a guest last minute. Especially since that guest was you-know-who. They had even managed to procure an extra ticket for the World of Color show somehow for him which he had thought was awfully nice. 

“Well don’t forget, you owe me a trip to Ghirardelli.” Tom was tucking into a rather delicious looking ribeye. 

“Don’t worry you little gremlin, you’ll get it. And then they’ll have to roll us out of this place because we won’t be able to move anymore.” 

Tom shook his head, and then suddenly he was gone and Gene Wilder was in his place. “It always goes wrong when we come to the dessert, always.”

Nat, who had just taken a sip of her water, nearly did a spit take. 

“You’re going to make me choke!” She laughed, reaching for a napkin. 

Her laughter died down and she grew silent, analysing him. 

“Serious question.”

He looked up from his food. “Alright, shoot.”

“It scares me a little that we just met, but I feel like we’ve known each other forever, and I don’t know what to do next.”

He put down his fork, completely engaged.

“I mean,” She continued, “When does the spell break? What if it doesn’t? What do we do?”

He bit back a smile and reached over the table for her hand. “You mean like, what if we fell in love, and got married and had children, and had to tell them that we met by chance in an airport?”

She nodded. 

“Well, I don’t know. That sounds incredibly romantic, though.” He smiled, settling back against his chair.

She pursed her lips in a half grin. “You’re such a dork. But really, what happens after this week is over? The thought of not...” being able to see you again, she thought, “having a plan, I guess that freaks me out. And I’m not asking for any sort of commitment, of course, just, I don’t know.”

She laughed apologetically. “I didn’t mean for this conversation to take such a heavy turn.”

“It’s alright darling.” He caressed her hand comfortingly, and the intensity of emotion in his gaze was nearly frightening to her. “And I feel something too. Something I don’t want to let get away either.”

“So we explore it?” She asked haltingly. “It’s just you’re busy, I understand that, I do. I mean I run my own business. I’m just afraid that maybe I would get in the way?”

He realized in that moment that she was really asking him to call the shots on this one. 

Well, he could do that. 

“Yes, we explore it. And believe me, you could never get in the way. I would love nothing more than to talk to you on the phone every chance I get. And come see you when I get a holiday, if you’ll have me that is. I believe in my heart that there is something here that we should give a chance, and I think we should see where it goes.” 

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips. “I’d love all of that. And I’d be more than happy to come visit you too. Unless you have some weird double-life thing going on in London where all of your friends think your name is Frederik and that you speak with a German accent. In that case, you can just come to Portland.”

He let go of her hand and took a bite of his steak without missing a beat. “No, but I do keep animal skulls in jars in the basement.” 

“Woah, super witty,” She laughed. “You just earned yourself a double brownie.” 

His blue eyes crinkled with mirth. “So it’s a plan then?”

She grinned. “Yeah, it’s a plan.”

___

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hey, this story is proof that I can actually do things in a timely manner sometimes occasionally. 
> 
> These two are so fun to write. I almost want to do a full on story of them that continues from here. Or just keep writing their short stories when I get the inspiration. 
> 
> Thank you to my friend Hira for the amazing idea of giving them an inside joke about being Benedick and Beatrice from Much Ado.


End file.
